GoodBye
by Emerys08
Summary: Le Docteur va mourir, mais avant cela, il y a une dernière personne qu'il doit voir. Se passe après l'épisode 6x12. 2nd édition corrigé


Bonjour tout le monde

Aujourd'hui c'est une histoire sur le Docteur, Eleven.

Il ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, ni lui, ni son TARDIS (Dommage)

**Résumé **: Le Docteur va mourir, il décide alors de rendre visite à l'une de ses compagnes, la seule qu'il ait vraiment aimée : Rose Tyler.

Pour bien se situer le Docteur vient de quitter Craig (épisode 6x12) et remonte le temps pour atterrir pendant la période de Ten, juste après l'attaque extraterrestre de Noël (épisode 2x00).

Je remercie **Didou 27** qui m'a corrigé cette histoire

Assez de Blabla, je pense avoir tout dit.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBye<strong>

O

O

O

O

Le Docteur abaissa un dernier levier et le Tardis se stabilisa enfin. Il vérifia soigneusement les coordonnées du lieu où il avait atterrit et eut un sourire triste.

- Merci ma belle, murmura-t-il au Tardis tout en caressant le tableau de bord.

Pour une fois le Tardis n'avait pas fait des siennes et l'avait conduit là où il désirait aller. Bien qu'ils sachent tout deux que cette nouvelle destination le rendrait encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà, sa vieille amie avait obtempéré. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Le Docteur allait mourir, il le savait, il avait courut tout au long de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas courut assez vite. La mort, SA mort l'avait rattrapé. Le Docteur avait donc été voir certains de ses anciens compagnons de voyage, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le voit, bien sûr. Son dernier arrêt avait été pour Craig et il avait dû s'occuper des Cybermen, toujours là où il ne fallait pas. Il avait donc dû modifier ses plans et il ne lui restait maintenant que très peu de temps. Juste assez pour un dernier arrêt.

Le Docteur soupira tristement, rajusta son nœud papillon, puis fit face à la porte et sorti. Aussitôt dehors, il leva la tête. Il neigeait, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de la neige, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Avec une certaine impatience, le dernier Seigneur du Temps s'approcha du coin de la rue et il la vit. Toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux blonds et son sourire. A cette vision, le Docteur eut un sourire tendre. Rose Tyler était en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige avec Mickey. Il se souvenait de ce moment, il venait de se régénérer et de prendre l'apparence de sa dixième incarnation et il avait empêché, avec Rose et Mickey, une invasion extraterrestre.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse à ce moment-là, le Docteur continua d'observer l'une des rares femmes qu'il ait jamais aimé avec un sourire tendre et triste à la fois. Lorsque les Seigneurs du Temps se régénéraient, les sentiments qu'ils avaient connus au court d'une de leurs réincarnations étaient atténués, mis en sourdine. Mais l'affection qu'il avait pour Rose Tyler était toujours aussi vivace. L'homme était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'écharpe de Rose venait de s'envoler et ce fut seulement par réflexe qu'il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Rose s'approcha de l'homme qui avait son écharpe, elle avait, bien sûr remarqué qu'il l'observait depuis un certain temps et voulait en profiter pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait.

- C'est à vous je crois, remarqua le Docteur en tendant l'écharpe à Rose.

- Oui, merci, répondit Rose avec un léger sourire.

A ce moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et Rose sut. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle sut que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était le Docteur.

- Docteur, murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

- Bonsoir Rose, répondit avec tendresse le Seigneur du Temps.

La seconde d'après, il était pris dans une douce étreinte. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que Mickey avait voulut s'approcher et qu'il avait été arrêté par… lui-même. Il salua son autre lui d'un signe de la tête et reçu la même réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Rose toujours dans les bras du Docteur, écoutait le battement de ses deux cœurs avec une certaine joie, ce bruit l'avait toujours calmé. Lorsqu'elle recula, finalement, elle vit très facilement la tristesse dans le regard du Docteur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put ajouter un mot, le Docteur l'invita dans son Tardis. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son Docteur pour le voir acquiescer, l'autorisant à suivre sa version plus âgée. Rose s'agrippa à la main du Docteur et se laissa conduire vers le nouveau Tardis.

- Tu as refait la peinture ? demanda la jeune terrienne, curieuse.

Le docteur eut une légère grimace en se souvenant pourquoi le Tardis avait changé.

- Je me suis écrasé après ma dernière régénération, le Tardis à dut se réparer, expliqua le Docteur, il doit être légèrement différent de celui que tu connais.

Le Docteur claqua des doigts pour ouvrir le Tardis et laissa Rose entrer la première. Elle se figea dans l'entrée en voyant la beauté du nouveau Tardis.

- Légèrement différent, s'exclama Rose en se tournant vers le Docteur, toute la décoration a changé ! Regarde-toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Tardis, tu es magnifique.

Rose s'approcha du tableau de bord, et comme le Docteur un peu plus tôt, elle caressa doucement la console en lui affirmant qu'elle était devenue très belle. Ce que le Tardis sembla apprécier vu les ronronnements mécaniques qui retentirent dans la salle de pilotage. Puis Rose se tourna vers le Docteur et elle put à nouveau voir son regard triste et comprit que quelque chose allait se produire. L'inquiétude prit le pas sur la joie qu'elle ressentait alors.

- Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur poussa un léger soupir et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, Rose Tyler, répondit avec un sourire le Seigneur du Temps.

- Fatigué, répéta, sans comprendre, la jeune femme.

- J'ai couru tout au long de ma vie, expliqua le Docteur, j'ai couru encore et encore, sans m'arrêter, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Mais à présent, il est temps que je m'arrête. J'ai regardé derrière moi et j'ai vu le chaos que j'avais laissé.

- Tu n'as pas laissé que du chaos Docteur, le gronda gentiment Rose, tu as laissé aussi de la joie, de l'espoir, de la vie.

- N'as-tu jamais regretté de m'avoir accompagné, Rose Tyler ? demanda soudain le Docteur.

- Jamais, répondit avec douceur la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais rien regretté, pas quand je voyageais avec toi Docteur. Tu m'as montré des choses merveilleuses et je sais que j'en verrais beaucoup d'autres. C'est vrai que nos voyages sont dangereux, mais malgré tout, j'ai choisi de te suivre, j'ai fait le choix de voyager avec toi tout en sachant que je pouvais mourir. Et toi, Docteur, regrettes-tu de m'avoir emmené avec toi ?

- Parfois, oui, avoua le Docteur, parce que je sais comment tout va se finir, comment ça se finit toujours.

Le Docteur se leva et se détourna de Rose, il n'arrivait plus à la regarder en face, pas après qu'il l'ait abandonné dans l'autre réalité. Ainsi ne vit-il pas Rose s'approcher de lui, il sentit juste les deux bras de la jeune femme l'entourer pour l'étreindre. Elle avait posé son front entre les deux omoplates de l'homme et l'étreignait avec force.

- Docteur…, commença Rose

- Je vais mourir, l'interrompit brusquement le Docteur, dans quelques heures je serais mort et rien, ni personne ne pourra empêcher cela. Pas même moi.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le Docteur put constater les larmes retenues de Rose. Il prit avec douceur entre ses mains de visage de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'étreindre à nouveau.

- Ne pleure pas pour moi, Rose Tyler, murmura le Docteur, le vieil homme que je suis n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda Rose. Comment peux-tu accepter ta mort aussi facilement ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

- J'ai plus de 1100 ans, Rose, et crois moi j'ai bien vécu, répondit le Docteur, je suis un Seigneur du Temps mais je ne suis pas immortel, la mort devait bien me rattraper un jour.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura Rose.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, rassura le Docteur, et je peux te faire une promesse.

Rose se détacha légèrement de l'homme pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te promets que tu vivras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours avec ton Docteur, annonça-t-il, mais probablement pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines.

La jeune femme contempla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Malgré l'assurance que tout allait bien, Rose voyait la lueur de tristesse présente dans le fond de son regard, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant le Docteur la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et songeant que son Docteur ne mourrait pas de son vivant. Malgré cette pensée qui n'était pas totalement positive, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Finalement, le Docteur s'écarta de la terrienne puis fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-il joyeusement, bien que sa joie soit simulée.

- Différent, répondit avec un sourire la jeune femme, et toujours pas roux.

- Oui, je sais, grogna le Docteur, et pour le reste ?

- Un nœud papillon, remarqua Rose amusée.

- Les nœuds papillon sont cool, répondit automatiquement le Docteur, il ne te plaît pas ?

- Tu l'as choisit, se contenta de répondre Rose.

Le Docteur eut un sourire et voyant que Rose l'acceptait malgré son habit un peu vieillot. Elle avait compris que le nœud papillon faisait partie intégrante de cette onzième incarnation. Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il atteignit ses yeux, qui brillèrent d'une lueur d'amour dirigé vers la jeune femme. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir.

Le Docteur regarda sa montre et proposa à Rose de la raccompagner. Avec douceur, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné et le suivit hors du Tardis, jusqu'au coin de la rue. Rose remarque que Mickey, Jackie et son Docteur l'attendaient toujours. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, leur indiquant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau face au Docteur, elle eut un sourire triste. Le Docteur pris de nouveau son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- J'étais un imbécile, à l'époque et je suppose que je le suis toujours, expliqua le Docteur, mais tu dois savoir ceci, Rose Tyler. J'ai eu dans ma vie de nombreuses compagnes et de nombreux compagnons, mais aucun n'a eut plus d'importance à mes yeux que toi.

Cet aveu de la part du Docteur amena des larmes aux yeux de Rose et c'est avec hésitation qu'elle se rapprocha de lui et qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser des plus tendres, auquel le Docteur répondit. Il y mit fin quelques instants plus tard puis, avec un dernier baiser sur le front de Rose, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de son Tardis, qui disparu dans la nuit.

Rose observa l'emplacement où se trouvait le Tardis, elle ne reprit contact avec la réalité qu'en sentant une main prendre avec douceur la sienne et un pouce chasser les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Rose regarda son Docteur et le remercia d'un sourire avant de finalement rentrer avec lui. Ils avaient, après tout, un repas de Noël à finir.

Le docteur, lui, observa une dernière fois Rose grâce au scanner du Tardis. _Finalement ce petit détour n'avait pas été inutile_, songea le Docteur avec un léger sourire. Il avait au moins put rassurer quelque peut Rose et elle lui avait rendu le sourire pour un temps. Baissant les yeux sur la console, il se décida à entrer ce qu'il savait être les dernières coordonnées qu'il programmerait dans le Tardis :

Terre, Amérique, Lac Silencio, 22 avril 2011.


End file.
